You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: ExB: "I wanted her. I needed her. And so help me God, I would make her mine tonight." For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest. ONESHOT. LEMON. "Does he make you feel this way, Bella?"


**A/N:** Here goes an attempt to rid myself of writers block. Good luck to all those who entered this contest. Many entrants who have entered already have brilliantly written their oneshots & I don't even think I can compete with them. Still, I hope you enjoy this. WARNING: LEMON/LANGUAGE :-) **edit:** don't skip over the last sentences in this oneshot, they're very important!

(**!**) **Sexy Edward Contest **(**!**)

**· Name of My Story:** _You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You_

**· My Name: Mezzanottex3 (**Tina**).**

**· Type of Edward: Dominative (**dominating, controlling... _sexy_...**) Edward.**

**· Character Type: OOC (**out of character**).**

**· Story Type: AU (**all human**).**

**· POV: Short 3rd person piece in the beginning, the rest is Edward's.**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact: ****Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com.  
****If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest, visit ****Jayeliwood's profile page and look under her "favorite stories" section.**

* * *

- x - x - **You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You** - x - x-  
(_ I tried to warn you..._ )

* * *

_And then her legs spread for him, the way they always did. It was almost instinctive how her body needed his... the same way his needed hers._

____

She'd cry his name... the only mantra slipping from her lips. It only fueled the fire that was already blinding his eyes.

Her eyes were clouded over with lust... Her long, dark-brown hair spread out over the pillows beneath her... and her soft, pink lips were already bruised from his kisses.

And before he entered into the only heaven he wanted, he only thought about one thing.

That she belonged to him.

That she was **his.**

**- x -**

**- x -**

—_ Why can't I walk away?_

**- x -**

**- x -**

Two weeks.

336 hours. 20,160 minutes. 1,209,600 seconds... since I've last seen her.

And dear God, I missed her like _hell._

... Not to mention that my body has been rebelling against me, because of my sudden lack of her. Every little thing that reminded me of her- even the smell of freesia in the air- made a particular part of my anatomy ache in discomfort. Did I mention how many times I beat off to a picture of her during the past two weeks?

— Maybe you _don't_ want to know.

_27 times._

I had taken a buisness trip for my father's company, occupying my time for the past two weeks. My valuable, precious time— with the only person in my life that held a significant value...

What dawned on me was that I hadn't told _her_ that I was leaving. Our last... _meeting_... when I had come to her house to find that she was home alone... didn't go as planned. I tired to be in control of myself, unlike so many other times... when making an effort just wasn't worth it. I came over that night to tell her that I was leaving... but I never got to telling her... I—

I... took advantage of her... _again._

I cannot completely describe what happened. But what I felt... _ohhh_... My body filled with such a raw, primal need, that I couldn't control myself. I never knew a desire for something could be _that_ strong. I _fucked_ her senselessly. I loved her, Christ— I loved her _so _much it hurt. I wanted her to know.

**I wanted her to feel what I didn't have the courage to say.**

And as I laid awake _that_ night, watching her sleep, watching her creamy skin bask in the moonlight... I felt _ashamed._ She hadn't even tried to stop me, I realized. She hadn't spoken a word to signal me to stop. She encouraged me. She wanted more... _moremoremoremore..._

**-x-**

"I'm sorry, Bella..."_ I whispered, caressing her sleeping face._

_She looked celestial in the moonlight._

_Bella smiled as my hand rested on her cheek. I shouldn't have done this. It always turns out this way... This was a mistake. I forced her to—_

_I pulled my hand away quickly, disgusted with myself. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I inched as far away from her on the bed as I could._

_Stay away... stay away... stay away..._

_I couldn't control myself when it came to her. Why couldn't I tell her I loved her? Maybe I was afraid of... being rejected?_

_I got up out of bed and sat at the edge, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I hated myself for being such a coward, but at the same time..._

_... I hated not having the strength to just walk away forever, either._

_I dressed quickly and pressed my lips to her forehead._

"Forgive me, Bella..."_ I murmured against her skin._

"Ed... ward..."_ She was asleep._ "Don't... leave... again..."

_My blood ran cold. Had she known I was leaving?... She knew I had to. Before he came home—_

"... please..."_ she whimpered, so desperately, that I almost laid right back next to her._

"I can't stay,"_ I replied softly, frowing down at her. _"I'll be back soon..."

_She smiled and continued her slumber._

**"I love you..."**_ I whispered, too low for her ears to hear._

_And then I left the room._

**-x-**

So, I hadn't told her I was leaving.

No.

I didn't need to. She wouldn't miss me.

_... would she?_

My dreams were plagued with her. Of her naked underneath me as I tasted her, touched her, worshipped her...

... _fucked_ her senselessly.

Fucked her until she only thought about _me._ Until it was impossible for her mind to process anything else except me. Those dreams... were _delicious._

As I walked up to the door of her house, I sighed and debated whether or not I should knock. Would she even want to see me again? I didn't know what my body would do once I set eyes on her. Looking at her caused my body to betray me... I began to think I was some kind of masochist... enjoying the torture I was putting myself through.

... oh, damn it all to hell.

I hesitantly reached out a hand and let two knuckles knock on the door. I ran a hand through my hair, ugh, it was probably a mess. I guess I really wanted to see her more than anything else.

_"Be there in a second!"_ her voice called from the other side of the door.

Her voice was so musical... yet so powerful at the same time. The effect it had on me- yes, just her voice, - was insane. The power she had over me was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It made me want to—

I stuffed my hands in my pockets... _Shit_, I was already losing my mind.

And then the door swung open and there she was. A gust of wind rushed out of me and I felt myself begin to tremble. The memories of our last meeting were stronger now then they had ever been. My pants were getting tight.

"Edward!" She said my name, smiling happily. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

_Missed **you.**_

My heart swelled with happiness. She missed me, too. That was it... She would be mine tonight, and nothing would stop me.

_Damn it, Edward! Control yourself!_

"Please, come inside before you catch a cold..." She said softly.

_Come inside._

"Thanks..." I murmured. And she stepped aside as I walked in.

I heard the click of the door lock behind me. I liked the idea that it was just her and me... alone in a house. Wait, we _were_ alone, right?

"Is _he_ here?" I questioned, smelling something cooking in the kitchen. I turned to face her. That was my first mistake.

She looked sinfully tempting. Her long, dark, wavy hair was down and framing her face. I wanted to reach out and run my hands through the silk locks so badly. I was clenching my fists so tightly that I was sure I was bleeding by now.

There was practically nothing covering her legs from me except a pair of shorts. Her creamy, white legs...

_Christ..._

I couldn't wait until they were wrapped around me.

_No, Edward! Stop this!_

I had turned into a monster, and it was all her fault.

She wore a blue tank-top for a shirt, which showed much of her clevage. Too much. Was she doing this to tease me? It was most definetly working.

_Stop staring at her chest, Edward..._

I ripped my eyes away from her body to look at her face.

"Who-" She thought for a moment, before she let out a gentle laugh. "Oh, no. He's not here- he's out with the boys tonight... Um... I heard you were coming back today, so I made you a welcome home dinner."

_Welcome **home.**_

Wait, how did she know I was coming home today? I raised a brow.

She laughed nervously at my skeptical expression, "Alice called and told me. I haven't been stalking you—"

I didn't know why the thought of her stalking me was such a turn on.

"You know you didn't have to make anything for me," I lightened the subject, mostly for my benefit. "I just came to say hi—"

_Yeah, right._

She waved her hand at me dismissively, "I wanted to. Plus, I was worried that you wouldn't make anything for yourself... Seriously, Edward-" she was walking towards the kitchen and I followed her.

_Nice ass._

"... you look really tired. You didn't have to come and visit me, I would have saved the food for another time. You should really get home and-"

_Masturbate._

We walked into the kitchen and she turned to face me. My mouth started to water.

"... get some sleep."

"Nonsense. You knew the first thing I would do after my plane landed back in Forks was come to see you."

_And fuck you._

She turned to me and smiled. Something flashed across her eyes though, and her lips drew into a hard line.

"I wish... I wished you would have told me you were leaving..." she whispered to herself before turning to the stove to stir.

I was taken aback. I truly didn't think she would miss me. Hell, I thought she was mad at me. Last time I claimed her... I... couldn't control myself. I had been so rough with her that she was... bruised_._ My body betrayed me and did what came instinctive to it... it sought relelase. Don't I deserve a slap in the face for that? Seriously, I must.

But still, I had missed her desperately, and I didn't know that she would feel the same.

"I..." I began, not quite sure what to say. It seemed that I never had the right thing to say.

_She had missed me and I left her for two weeks without a phone call, without an e-mail... without anything. Bella..._

"Don't worry about it," she replied, not turning to face me. "I'm just glad you're back."

I had to be mentally incapacitated to not hear the sadness in her voice. I was leaning on the kitchen counter when I heard her sniffling.

I had made my angel cry.

_No._

_No..._

_Please, no..._

I came up behind her; close proximity was a bad idea but it was my only option. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin by her left ear.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I missed you... I really did."

"You don't have to lie to me..." she replied.

I pulled myself closer to her body, her ass was up tightly against my groin. Any more of this and I wouldn't be hungry for just her food anymore. She accidently shifted against me and I groaned, my hands around her subconsciously tightening.

_So help me God I will claim you right here._

"I thought you were... agh... angry with me for what I did..." I pressed my hardness against her ass. "... for what I did to you... last time I saw you."

She turned around but my arms held a firm lock around her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"You thought that I'd be angry?" Her eyes were watery, but her voice flashed with anger. "You left without saying goodbye- without a note or any form of a message--"

God damn. She was sexy when she was all hot and bothered.

"I told you I loved you and... You- you- left me for _two_ weeks and thought I'd be entirely okay with it? Forget _everything_ happened? Well, I'll tell you Mr. Cullen-"

**She loved me.**

I did the only thing I could think of. The only thing I wanted to do. I smashed my lips against hers. She was immediately silenced and she mewed underneath me as I pressed her against the counter. Electricity shot through me and I felt blood pound to my loins. Fuck, I wouldn't be able to take much more of this delicious torture.

My breath grew short as I pulled away from her mouth and I allowed my lips to travel down her neck. My tongue trailed to a tender spot that I had remembered from our last time. I nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck as she moaned. My eyes closed tightly.

I ground my waist against hers, knowing that she'd be able to feel my arousal. She pushed her waist against mine in return and my lips froze on her skin.

"Bella..." I moaned. I was desperately trying to warn her that my body was betraying me once again... and there was nothing I could do about it unless she helped.

"Edward," she replied. "The food- the food... I worked so hard on-"

_Hard on._

"Bella..." I pleaded her name again. "Tell me to stop..."

"Don't stop..." she moaned in my ear.

She didn't know the danger she was in.

A growl ripped from my chest as my fingers made their way to her core.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me and turned towards the stove. I shot her an incredulous look as I grabbed her arm.

_Tease!_

"Don't do this to me. Don't tease me—"

_I'll ravage you... like last time._

"— It'll end badly."

She gave me an innocent smile and took a pot of sauce off of the stove carefully. I watched her as she carried it to the dining room table. Funny, I hadn't realized that the lights were dim and that there were only two chairs at the table, at opposite sides. One for me, and one for her. There was a black cloth over the table, with a single, lit candle.

"Please?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

I wanted to suck it.

It really did look like she went out of her way to prepare the dinner, so it would be rude of me to deny it. I would not make her more upset than she already was. I decided to allow her the request.

"Alright," I smiled, walking to sit down.

_Ow. Fuck. Ow. Ow._

She sat down across from me and smiled proudly, "I made garlic bread too! Some ziti and fresh sauce... and theres plenty of-"

"Shhh, silly Bella." I teased. "It's perfect. Thank you."

She smiled again and we began to eat.

As I guessed, the dinner held an uncomfortable silence. There was no doubt that she was still upset with me. She had every right to be. I was an idiot, a coward... I overreacted and thought the worst as I usually did. I should have told her I was leaving.

Hell, I shouldn't have left in the first place.

I watched her with curiosity. The way she ate was delicate and graceful... every time her lips parted, I lost my breath. _This_ was becoming unbareable.

I watched as she drew up her wine glass to her mouth, and how the muscles in her neck expanded and contracted as she swallowed it.

I was pretty sure my dick was going to _rip_ out of my pants.

My hand subconsiously trailed down my leg and I brushed the fabric outside of my throbbing erection. The breath flew out of my mouth for a moment. Sensitive. Shit, I was so sensitive right now. I could probably jerk off to a plate of pasta and get satisfaction.

Yes, the situation was _that_ bad.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I looked back up at her and smiled, "Everything is... _delicious_, Bella. You're a wonderful cook."

"Thank you," she replied, her fork gliding back to her plate.

My eyes did not leave her. She licked her lips and my fingers ran up and down the fabric between my legs. I shivered and my legs parted slightly. What was holding me back from jumping across the table and ravishing her on the floor?

Nothing.

Lucky me.

Oh wait, there is that moral issue with my gentlemanly side. Ugh, fuck him. Always stopping me from what I desperately want...

My hands reached under my pants and gripped my erection. My eyes were half closed and I began to stroke myself up and down as I watched her.

-**x**-

_"Edward!" she cried beneath me, her release coming soon._

_"Bella..." I moaned, feeling her walls tighten around me._

_"Harder, baby..." she grunted as I bit her ear._

_I did as she requested and her walls milked me as her orgasm came. I growled as I buried myself inside her as deep as I could go and my cum exploded inside of her. Her hips bucked against mine as we rode out the waves of pleasure together._

-**x**-

My hand moved faster until I heard her voice.

"... Edward?"

My hand stopped moving at once.

"What are you... doing?"

Oh, fuck.

_I'm jerking off to this plate of delicious pasta..._ does that sound convincing?

"Excuse me—" I said, "I'm going to use the bathroom for a moment—"

She nodded and smiled, seeming satisfied with my answer. Thank God. I walked out the room as calmly as I could and as soon as I got to the bathroom I slammed the door shut and turned on the faucet. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed some up at my face.

_THROB_—

_THROB_—

_THROB_—

This problem could not be ignored. I stood in front of the toilet and pulled down my zipper, allowing my dick to come free from the horrible, painful restraints of my pants. _Why_ do I even wear pants?

I gripped my engorged member and my body shivered with electricity.

"Unnnhh..." slipped from my lips as images of Bella filled my head.

_I wanted her._

I thrust into my hand hard, desperately seeking a release.

_I needed her._

I bit my lip and my eyes were half lidded.

_And so help me God, I would make her mine._

I pumped harder.

_Tonight. Tonight. Tonight._

A sudden knock sounded on the door and my hand froze.

"Edward?" Her voice drifting to my ears did not help at all.

My hand began to move again.

"Edward..."

_Oh baby, I love it when you say my name._

"... are you alright in there? It's been like... ten minutes. Has the food made you sick? You can be honest with me, really- we'll order pizza or something."

"It... wasn't the food, Bella..." I choked out, my eyes shut tightly.

"Don't be modest-" she replied. "You sound ill. Is there anything I can do?"

_Well, you see... theres this one thing..._

"I'll... be out in a sec, don't worry..." I mumbled.

I could feel my cock pulsing. My release was very _very_ close.

"Alright. I'll wait for you out here, Edward..." her voice faded as she walked away from the door.

_Edward..._

_Edward..._

_EDWARD!_

My orgasm exploded, and I came into the toilet. Uncontrollable bursts flowed from me as I groaned out her name.

I was far from satisfied.

_Far._

The thought of my cum inside of her gave me chills.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

After cleaning up in the bathroom, and after being slightly cooled down, I made my way out of the bathroom and back into the dining room. Bella was sitting by herself at the table, poking a piece of ziti with her fork. She sighed and held her head up with her hand. What had happened while I was in the bathroom? Had I done something to make her upset?

Well... um... let me rephrase that.

Had I done something _that she knew about_ that had made her upset? Shit.

She hadn't heard me walk back in and I smirked as I walked the long way around her- through the opposite side of the kitchen. I crept behind her chair and leaned my mouth down to her ear... just like in my fantasies...

_Well, except she was naked in my fantasies..._

"Boo..." I whispered.

She jumped and yelped, clutching at her neck in a kind of reflex reaction.

"Edward!" she cried, her eyes frantically searching into mine. "Why'd you do that?!"

Her breathing was short.

I smirked. _Score._

I watched as I hovered above her- how her breasts moved up and down as her breathing slowly got back to normal.

"I just like to tease you..." I whispered. I hoped she saw the double meaning behind the words.

I could almost taste her already...

"Edward..." She sounded pained and stood up. "I can't do anything. Forgive me... I thought I had cooked everything well- I mean I even-"

She was facing me now, which was a huge mistake. I was as hard as a fucking rock.

Again.

I hissed in pain as I leaned down to her neck, and gently nipped at it. She mewed and I smirked against her skin. My lust was starting to take over. If this went on— I wouldn't be able to control myself. Just like last time.

"Bella," I groaned against her neck, grabbing her tiny body and grinding it against me. "I want you to feel what you make me feel."

And when her cheeks blushed a delicate crimson, she knew what I was talking about.

"And, Bella—" I whispered, sucking on her earlobe. "I'm going to lose control—"

_Stop me._

"E... Edward..."

"— and you want it."

"Edward—" she pleaded. "I want... I want..."

"Bella..." I moaned.

"Please, Edward... I missed you so much..."

"Do you love me?..." my lips stopped moving on her skin to wait for her reply.

"So... so much..."

I smirked and bit down on her neck, illiciting a moan from her delicate, full lips. My cock pulsed harder and I groaned as I groped her ass... pulling her even closer to me.

"Do you love me more than _him_?" I growled possessively.

"Edward... I love you more than anyone..."

My dick pulsed when she moved her hips against mine.

"I can't wait..." I hissed, shoving plates and utensils out of the way. I picked her up and sat her down on the dining room table. I took my place between her legs, separating them roughly. As my hands massaged her legs, my lips attacked her swollen lips. She hooked her arms around my neck and the beast inside me growled in pleasure.

She wanted me closer. And, _fuck_, that felt good. It felt good to be wanted. Desired. Needed. Craved.

... by someone you loved.

"Inside—" she whimpered.

She wanted me just like I wanted her.

"I've been hard for you all night—" I growled in her ear, my right hand gripping one of her breasts through her clothes. I ground my waist against hers in frustration and she shivered. "_Oh_, Bella..." I could feel her heat through her clothes. "It's been _too_ long..."

"Edward..." she whimpered, her eyes half-closed. Her hands traveled up underneath my shirt.

"Off..." she begged, kneading my muscles.

Who was I to refuse her?

I removed my shirt and quickly regained contact.

"_Does he make you feel this way_?!" I growled in her ear, ripping down her pants.

She was wearing the underwear that I told her were my favorite...

**_PULSE—_**

**_PULSE—_**

**_PULSE—_**

"I don't know..." she whimpered. She was teasing me. "He... really is quite amazing-"

I could recognize her lies in a second.

"_Don't_ lie to me," I hissed in her ear, finding her entrance and roughly rubbing her outside of the lacy blue panties. She was so... _wet._

For me.

She yelped when I bit down on her neck. My free hand worked upwards to her shirt and practically ripped it off her body.

_Fuck, she isn't wearing a bra._

More of her creamy skin became exposed to me and I could feel myself shaking. Memories of our last time flooded my head and my cock ached harder than it had before. Bella moaned, throwing her head back, as I began to suck on the tiny pink buds.

Delicious.

She tasted almost like vanilla. So sweet and innocent... but so sinfully tempting.

I growled, my fingers shoving into her, panties and all.

And then she moaned again. This time a deep, sexy sound came from her throat. Like a siren calling her prey towards her, I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go.

_Here._

I would have to do it here.

I would not make it to the bedroom.

A ripping sound came from her panties as I tore them off of her body. She yelped my name and I tore down my pants and boxers. It came to some relief when my cock was released from the ever-painful restraints. She was heaving and blushing under my gaze. I stared at her for a moment, how she was spread and naked for me on the dining room table.

I didn't think food would ever satisfy me again.

"Bed... room..." She gasped, as my eyes watched the rise and fall of her perfect breasts.

An unexpected flash of possession washed through me. _Mine._ I didn't want to share her with anyone. I wanted her to be with me _forever._

"Won't make... it..." I gasped, leaning over her and putting my hands on the table beside her head.

She looked up at me, biting her bottom lip nervously. I thrust outside of her dripping core; against it, so she could feel me. She was shuddering.

"Please, Edward... please please... _don't tease me_..."

_Please, Edward... please, please..._

I growled possessively and shoved my throbbing dick into her. I could feel myself seperating her, splitting her in half. She gasped and her chest arched upwards. She was as tight and hot as she was the very first time I'd been inside her. When I took her virginity... long ago.

_Mine. _I licked my lips, and I looked at her as if she was something to eat.

I thrust into her again, hissing in satisfaction.

"So tight..." I growled out, capturing her lips with mine.

It was almost painful to go slow. I couldn't wait... I'd waitied enough. _Two _weeks was long enough. I would take her _my way_. I was losing control.

"Spread your legs further..." I ordered.

She did as I said and I felt myself slide in deep. I moaned as I became fully sheathed and began to move in and out at a wild, uneven pace. The hands holding me up on the table clenched into fists. This was as close as I could get to heaven.

"Ah... Edward!" she cried, reaching out for me.

Her arms that were snaked around my neck pulled me down and my lips were brought to hers again. My tongue thrust into her mouth, and her sweet vanilla taste intoxicated my senses, blinding me. I sucked on her tongue, bringing more of her to me.

I could not get enough.

"Don't stop..." she moaned out. "Don't stop... don't stop... _don't stop..._"

And then there was no more room for words, because my resolve crumbled. What little piece of sanity I was desperately clinging to flew out the window.

I growled, thrusting into her hard. Her juices spilled out of her, milking me. "I'll never stop... I'll _never_ stop..."

"Edward!" She cried out my name, and dear God up in heaven... I got even _harder._

I yanked her up off of the dinner table and pressed her against a wall of the room.

Deeper. Further. I needed to be _inside._ From all sides. From every damn angle.

My eyes feasted on the way her breasts bounced up and down in sync with my thrusts. She was way too captivating for her own good. It should be forbidden...

... just like what we were doing.

I entered her again, this time harder. Her heat engulfed me and her legs wrapped around my waist. I never wanted it to end, and it got to the point that I couldn't tell if she was in pain or pleasure—

_Harder_—

But, fuck, it felt good.

_And harder_—

Too good.

_Mine... Mine... Mine... This heat, these feelings, this pleasure_—

"You are _mine..._" I hissed, sadistically, into her ear. My lips sucked on the delicate part of her earlobe.

"I'm _yours_!" she cried.

_My conscience growled at me_— **you're not supposed to be doing this!**

I groaned and felt her muscles squeeze my cock. I let out an animalistic growl.

"Scream for me..." I hissed.

"I... I..." she murmured, her head against the crook of my neck.

_Scream for me..._

"Bel..." I slowed my pace. "la..."

_This is torturous._

"Edward, faster..." she begged me, and I almost gave in.

_Only if you scream..._

"Scream for me, love..." my voice was husky. It was a demand.

"_Edward!_" she cried, her walls becoming tighter.

Her release was close.

"_Fuck_..." It felt _too_ good.

"I'm gonna... Edward, I'm going to-"

"Cum for me..." I hissed, licking from the arch in her neck to her chin. Her head was back, allowing me easy access to the intoxicating skin.

And then her walls clenched my length tighter than they had before and I couldn't control the pleasure that rocked my body.

_Not yet. Not yet._

Her warmth poured out of her; her juices dripping down her legs.

_I was not finished. No, the end wasn't even in sight. This was the beginning._

And then I pulled her to the floor, landing beneath her at first and then rolling over. Bella's chest was still heaving from her release as I draped one of her legs over my shoulder and her other leg wrapped around my waist. I entered into her again and hissed in pleasure. My eyes fixed on hers as I began to pump again.

"Ah, Edward—" she was exhausted.

"_I will not stop_," I moaned out, my eyes focusing on the way she moved with my thrusts.

She let out a cry as she writhed in pleasure.

"_I will never stop_..." I said, taking a nipple into my mouth and greedily sucking on it.

"Edward!"

Electricity shot through me, and I pumped in and out wildly.

_I ... can't stop. I won't stop until I am in every thought that goes through her head..._

I pushed in deeper, my teeth clenched tightly together. I was very close.

My thrusts became demanding, almost desperate, as I plunged into her tight core. Pleasure shot through my body, and I loved it.

I loved her.

"Edward... Edward..." she chanted, her words slurring. Her eyes closed in bliss.

I grabbed a fistful of her brown locks and twisted them in my hand, making her look up at my face.

"Bella..." I growled. "_Look at me_..."

Her eyes opened seductively. I don't even think she had meant for it to be seductive.

Oh, how she turned me on...

... when she didn't even mean to.

My lips attacked her neck as I bit on the delicate flesh.

"Mine... mine... mine... _mine..._" I growled in her ear.

_Tell me that I'm yours, too..._

"Edward..." she whimpered, pressing her hips against my movements.

"Again..." I demanded. "Oh, God... Bella..."

She moved her hips against my thrusts and the friction was too much for me to handle

My teeth clenched even tighter, my voice even huskier.

"_Shit,_" I growled. "... Bella..."

Bella moaned, feeling my pulsing inside of her.

"_'Cum for me...'_" she quoted my previous words, and it turned me on.

My body reacted.

Violently.

Quickly.

_Desperately._

As tired as she was, she thrust her hips against mine. My teeth gritted together, and ecstasy shot through my body. Ecstasy... this emotion so strong that it overpowered me and blinded all my senses.

I felt her release again, for the second time that night. Her walls tightened around me, clenching around my length.

"Thats it... thats it..." I murmured, my eyes closing.

I couldn't control it.

Thrusting myself as deep as I could inside her, my cum exploded out of me; filling her to the fullest capacity. I did not pull out of her until my cock had completely emptied inside of her. I wanted a part of me to always be inside her... so that she would never forget me.

I was not satiated.

**I need more—**

"Ed... ward..." she whimpered, with hardly enough breath to speak. I smirked. I liked how it was _me_ who tired her out.

Both of our bodies were glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, and my lust was taking over _again._ I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

_Calm, Edward..._ I growled at myself. _She's tired..._

"... I love you..." she whispered.

I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face. I opened my mouth, but 'I love you' wasn't what came out.

"I know, sweetheart..." I replied.

_Damnit, Edward! You just ruined it!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

She closed her eyes and nodded, biting her lip. I saw tears brim her eyes... _god damn it!_

In an instant, I was carrying her in my arms, her naked skin against mine.

_Control... Edward... control..._

"Edward?" she yelped suddenly. "Where—?"

"Oh, love..." I whispered, my lips meshing onto hers. "We haven't even made it to the bedroom yet."

_There goes control._

"Edward..." she whimpered. "So _sore_—"

"Does _he_ not please you?" I snickered, my inner self roaring with victory.

I didn't need her to answer me.

We both knew that we _needed_ each other. And that no one could fufill our needs except each other.

With that thought in my mind, I walked into the bedroom, kicked the door shut, and practically threw her on the bed. She crawled away from me, backwards, with one hand shielding her milky white breasts from me. I growled in frustration. I hated when she hid herself from me.

"I'm not done with you, yet..." I hissed dangerously. She _knew_ I wasn't done with her.

"He's going to come home—" she trailed off.

"Don't you _dare_ think about him now..." I hissed, furious she had even brought the thought of _him_ up in a time like this.

I got on top of her, kissing her neck. Her legs automatically spread for me. I was hard. Again.

"He'll see—" she whimpered.

"Let him see..." I challenged.

"Edward..." she tried to retaliate, but we both knew that I would be victorious.

I trailed my fingertips from her neck and then down her body, slowly... Her hot skin made me shudder. Her breathing got shallow and her eyes closed.

"Ohh Edward..." she had been defeated.

I traced my fingers over her stomach and the rise and fall of her chest got even more uneven. I loved the effect I had on her.

I saw her eyes close slowly.

"I _want_ you..." I whispered slowly.

I wanted her to welcome my confession to my only obsession.

_Her._

"I want you... in more ways than one. Ways I shouldn't be allowed to have you..." I continued.

_Like in my life._

Her eyes opened, and her eyes found mine even through the darkness of the bedroom.

"Bella..." I whispered. "Bella..."

**I love you so fucking much, Bella.**

"Edward...?" she replied. Did I hear... _hope_... in her voice? Had she _wanted_ me to say it?

But then my dick brushed against her heated core and every coherent, thought-out sentence I was going to say was forgotten in an instant.

"God, I want you—" I hissed, capturing her lips.

_Fuck. I never was one with words._

Desperately, I sucked on her full lips, taking them into my mouth. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and I smirked at her bravery. I spiraled my tongue around hers and sucked. I couldn't get enough of her taste—

"Turn over..." I ordered, gasping as I pulled away.

"W-What?" she was out of breath.

"Turn... over." My voice was raspy.

She slowly rolled over.

"Get on your hands and knees—"

She rose from the bed.

"— and, baby, brace yourself."

She looked back at me, her hair a sexy mess. She bit her bottom lip in the most seductive way and then she smiled.

I felt loved.

And... well... I felt _hard_ too. That was definetly a problem.

I came behind her, my tip at her entrance and my hands on her waist. Then leaned over her, my chest against her back.

"Can't you feel it...?" I whispered in her ear, entering into the warmest heaven I have ever felt.

She moaned suddenly, her hands clutching at the bedspread. My hands snaked their way to her breasts and I hissed in pleasure as I groped at them.

"Can't you feel what I _can't say_?..." I continued, pulling out of her only to thrust in even harder. She gasped, her eyes snapping shut.

"Mmmm..." she whimpered, trying to form a sentence.

"Ah...ah..." I mumbled.

_Shit, she's tighter in this position._

"Edward!" she cried.

I sucked at her neck as my waist moved on its own accord. The sound of slapping skin and heated panting emitted from the room. The pleasure was unbareable. I wanted her in my life. I wanted her to know I loved her.

And by God, I would tell her tonight.

As I leaned over her, my lips found their way to the back of her neck. She shuddered as my lips brushed against a sensitive spot.

I smirked against her skin, "Do you like that?"

She moaned in response and my lips began to suck on that spot. My thrusts continued as a red mark began to form where I sucked. Her taste was exquisite.

I would search the world for this taste if I had known it exisited.

_I would have hunted down this taste like a dog..._

I licked the sensitive spot on her neck once more to pull away and examine my work. A rather large red mark laid in my wake and a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips.

_Let him see!_ my thoughts dared.

Suddenly, a clock on the nightstand went off in the bedroom. My head directed to it, and 12AM flashed in blue neon on the screen.

"Oh no..." she groaned. "He's... going to be... home any minute."

I growled, "I'm not done with you yet—"

I hit the alarm clock off of the stand to stop the noise; it fell to the floor and went silent.

"Edward, we won't be able to stop—"

_Damn right we won't._

And with that, I thrust into her again. My movements were quick, seeking a _third_ release. She moaned, the sound coaxing me. I was going to cum... _God_ it was going to be good... I felt euphoric. No woman I've ever been with could compare to the one underneath me now.

"Bella..." I grunted.

"Edward..." she whimpered. "Again... _again_... I'm going to..."

_Tell me that I'm the only one who can do this to you.._.

"Yes,_ beautiful_..."

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." she whimpered.

_Just say it, Edward! She means so much to you!_

I couldn't control my release that came so sudden. I had no time for words. I thrust in as deep as I could and my seed spilled inside of her. She was on the pill, there would be no complications. As I came I felt her release with me, her core dripping wet.

As soon as I pulled out of her, she collapsed on the bed, trembling. She managed to roll over, gasping for air like she had just been underwater.

— or fucked senseless.

Either one worked fine.

"For what its worth..." she murmured, her eyes closed. "I truly _do _love you..."

The sincerity in her voice was stronger than I had ever heard before. I went to her and kissed her lips gently.

"I know..." I replied softly.

She whimpered and I watched her carefully. A single tear slid from her eye, down her cheek. My eyes closed tightly.

Agony.

_Please don't cry... please don't..._

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear a I pulled the covers up over her naked body. It was mostly to keep my sanity if anything else.

"— and, Bella, I..."

_Love you too..._

Then, I heard the front door open and my eyes narrowed.

"You have to get out of here!" she said hastily. "_He's_ home!"

I was in my clothes very quickly. I could hear him in the kitchen area. He was probably looking at the food and utensils all over the floor. _Shit!_ I should have been more careful!

"What are you going to tell _him_?" I asked her quickly.

I half wanted her to tell him that I was here.

"I'll make up something creative..." she said softly, closing her eyes.

"Don't let him touch you..." I snarled.

"Will you... come back?" she asked suddenly.

My voice softened, "As soon as I can, I'll be here. I promise."

She smiled, and I smiled back. I kissed her forehead and her eyes were open as I looked down at her.

I went to the window, as I usually did, and took one last look at Bella. She was watching me intently.

"— and, Bella?" I said softly.

She didn't respond, she was already listening anyway. I swallowed hard before I opened my mouth again.

"I fucking love you."

_Wow, Edward. THAT'S impressive. Scare her away with the profanities, why don't you?_

Her eyes lit up and quite nearly _sparkled_ in a way that I had never seen before. Warmth flooded through me. She quickly regained her composure and she looked at me with a stern face.

"I know," she tried to imitate my voice and I chuckled.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" I whispered quickly.

"Sure. Maybe you'll actually _eat_ something tomorrow..." she snickered.

I smirked crookedly, "Don't bet on it."

And before she could protest, I used the tree that was conveniently outside of her window to reach the ground.

This was my usual routine. Get a fix of my addiction and then _have to_ sneak out. It was common criteria for what I was doing.

What _we_ were doing. What we would _never_ get enough of. Eventually, we would get caught. And when we did?... Well, we'd face that problem when it came our way...

Because _my_ beautiful Bella... with her wild, dark hair sprawled over her pillows... _My_ Bella with the flawless, porcelain skin and beautiful smile... _My_ Bella who I needed more than anything else in the entire world—

_"I'm home!"_ a masculine voice came through the house.

— belonged to another man.

-**x**-

**-x-**

-**x**-

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen.

Her name is Isabella Marie Black...

... and she is my heroin.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**-x-** An Author's Note **-x-**

**-x-** Dedicated to: Samantha (Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen).

**-x-** I have gotten several private messages beckoning me to enter Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. And as I sit here with an mind-numbing case of writer's block, I decided to give it a shot. I'm not so much in this for the contest, but I need to clear my head so I can focus on _Eat You Alive_... and this is a good way. _Eat You Alive_ takes a lot of energy out of me, & my absence has not been entirely writer's block. My time has been spent... healing. I caught pneumonia over the summer, and instead of telling you all my sob story (lol) I'll just say that conditions with me... haven't exactly gotten better. I've been out for school for days (and I just started!) and I have a huge paper due on Thursday (9/16).

**-x-** Because I know someone is going to ask: _Eat You Alive_ chapter 20 is quite nearly done. Check out my _new_ homepage link if you have reviewed chapter 19_ but haven't gotten a preview yet!_ All is explained on the homepage link.

**-x-** This lemon is a oneshot. Whether I decide to continue it or not... well, that's up to you guys. Also, like most of the lemons I write, this one was quite... _graphic._ Oh... oops... maybe I should have put a warning at the _beginning_ of the story...

**-x-** Oh yeah! I forgot to mention... this oneshot is loosely based on the song "Victims of Love" by Good Charlotte.

**-x-** If you sent me a message, I will try to respond. Fanfiction is messing with my head again -.0 Sorry!

Much Love,  
_Mezzanottex3_


End file.
